


IF TRUE(他爱史蒂夫)

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: IF TRUE [2]
Category: IF TRUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	IF TRUE(他爱史蒂夫)

启蒙书上写着：alpha相对于omega强。和omega一样，他们能闻到别人身上的气味，alpha尤其会被omega的气味吸引。alpha也会释放自己的信息素保护自己的omega。  
回公寓的路上，巴基满脑子都是刚刚在书上看到的，omega一生只能被标记一次，腺体就在左耳侧后方，omega的发情期不定，但随时可能因为alpha释放的信息素发情。  
史蒂夫现在已经是个成熟的alpha了，巴基有时候会躲开与他的亲密接触以免染上太多他的信息素。  
史蒂夫，你最近好奇怪，闻起来也很怪。巴基给他递来一杯茶并坐到他旁边问道。  
有吗？也许我不是个alpha吧？  
小豆芽，你是alpha，还是我见过的最强的alpha，别怀疑自己。  
对于一个不谙世事的才成熟的alpha，他实在不熟怎么开展这样的对话。我去把窗户打开吧，不然会弄的你难受。  
不用，今晚可能是我的第一次发情期，史蒂夫。巴基从背后抱住他，释放出自己的信息素稳定小豆芽不安的情绪。也许，他有点紧张？第一次都会有点紧张的，巴基自己也没有自信，他不知道自己该怎么做，该准备点什么。就像伊甸园内亚当夏娃品尝摘下的第一颗苹果时，好奇又害怕。  
我不能这么做，这样太自私了。史蒂夫低下头，看着巴基踩在地上的脚趾。  
怎么会？  
这意味着你以后只能呆在我身边，你不能再有其他的alpha，这对你不公平。  
看着我。他把史蒂夫转过来，揉弄着他的脸。你占据了我生命的四分之三，我确定你就是最合适的人。  
谢谢你，巴克。  
外面的世界白茫茫一片，雪俞大，小公寓内就越显得温馨。里面的alpha和他的omega在经历第一次发情期。  
巴基，上帝，我想把你舔个遍。他太香了。  
史蒂夫硬了，情欲即将冲破理智。他的手伸向巴基的后庭，那里已经溢出一大滩白色的粘液。  
史蒂夫...小豆芽...巴基口渴极了，他吻住史蒂夫的嘴，汲取里面的甘甜的津液。喉咙里发出成熟的呻吟。  
史蒂夫将阴茎塞满他整个肛道，两人动情地发出呜呜的哽咽。巴基将双腿盘上他的腰，和他一起发力，把阴茎送到最里面去，戳到子宫。  
史蒂夫。巴基抬起他的脸，向爱人索要了一个吻。轻点。他侧着头，露出光滑的脖子。嘶....疼痛如期落下，却没有想象中疼。  
巴基，我爱你。史蒂夫没有给巴基机会，他选择了暂时标记。

史蒂夫？巴基睁开眼，回到了梦里。史蒂夫正站在阳台上抽烟。他拉开被子，拿起床凳上睡袍穿上。  
怎么不再睡会儿？史蒂夫的眉头舒展开，掐掉手上的烟头，转过身轻搓起巴基的肩膀。  
不是你跟我说要抽点烟吗？巴基移开烟缸。  
我抽得很少。  
你在想他？他的床头柜，房间里的桌子，楼梯，客厅都找不到一张J的照片。他怕看见吧。  
没。在巴基看来话越少越显得欲盖弥彰。  
史蒂夫，也许我该离开了。他不想小豆芽因为和自己的关系为难。  
你说什么？！史蒂夫睁大了双眼，瞳孔一震，不可思议地盯着巴基。  
也许不我该再住在这儿。  
这儿是你的家，巴克，别这样想。史蒂夫心疼地将巴基拥入怀里，用耳语道：我爱你，巴克，求求你，别走。  
这样反常的举动吓坏了巴基，这到底是怎么一回事？史蒂夫说这是他们的家，难道他和他的omega没有爱情吗？还是说，自己一直赖着不走，气死了他的omega？  
咚咚咚....爸爸、巴基叔叔！  
晚上再谈吧。巴基脱离他的怀抱，走去开门。然后抱起门口的爱丽莎下了楼。  
送两个孩子到学校后，巴基没有回家，而是开车绕着曼哈顿城走了一圈。醒来吧，他已经很满足了和小豆芽在现实里的关系了，这个梦只会让他感到心疼，即使家里充满伊森和爱丽莎的笑声，史蒂夫却总是那么忧郁，像一团雾，笼罩着巴基，辨别不清方向。

一道强光，巴基如愿以偿地回到公寓里，一个人。他想起来今天有一门随堂测验。  
嘭...门开了。巴基，上课了。是小豆芽来了。  
史蒂夫，太好了！他跑过去抱住史蒂夫。  
怎么了巴克？  
我有点想你......你的气味，怎么不见了？巴基抬起史蒂夫的手臂左闻闻又闻闻，却只有沐浴乳的香精味入鼻。  
什么气味？  
alpha的味道，不记得了吗？我是omega，你是alpha，我们昨天....他比划着，  
看着我的手巴基，这是几？他比起一个三问道，医生都是这么检查病人是否有清晰的意识。  
难道那些都是他做梦而已？可没理由同时做两个梦啊！  
上课了。史蒂夫的唇轻擦过巴基的额头。

接下来的几天，每到入眠时刻，那个梦迟迟不来。睡不着觉的那个夜晚，巴基打开台灯，靠在床头思索：那两场梦会不会有某些关联？既然都是说alpha和omega，又有娜塔莎说的话和乔伊娜这个名字，有没有可能是关于那个世界的回忆。一定是这样，在真实的世界没有omega，在这里，他和小豆芽只接过吻而已。  
平淡的日子一天又一天重复，一个月前那个晚上接吻的事并没有改变他们的关系，除了偶尔的轻吻，他们之间什么都没有，他也不想有什么。心里空荡荡的，他想梦里的史蒂夫了。巴基怀疑是太久没做爱才导致的这些想法。  
可又几天过去，他确定，他是真的想他，他软软的蜜唇覆盖在自己嘴上、温润的掌心搭在他腰间的感觉。他想他，是现实里的小豆芽暂时无法给的，他想回去，至少再吻吻他。

巴基？史蒂夫在叫他，这样浑厚的嗓音....是梦里！他回来了！小豆芽和伊森、爱丽莎！  
他又掉到梦里去了。史蒂夫摇摇头、憋憋嘴向两个小孩解释道。  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯？  
是的，长官！一副小兵的语气，逗得两个孩子嘻嘻大笑。  
我真的回来了？巴基顾不了了，当着孩子的面吻住史蒂夫，上帝啊，他已经想这个吻有十天了，还有他的味道，一股安心的信息素的香气！  
你一直都在，我的爱。史蒂夫低语。快吃早餐吧。  
嗯！他拿起刀叉享用起史蒂夫做的培根和煎蛋，这么多年他吃惯了的。回忆在大脑爆炸，没有什么比得上这种重聚的喜悦.....  
巴基叔叔，你是不是要生小宝宝了？他和爱丽莎正去幼儿园的路上。  
怎么这么问？她还是这么可爱。  
最近爸爸总说让你多睡会儿，我和伊森就只能在门边看你，老师说刚怀孕的人喜欢睡懒觉。喜欢睡懒觉？这么可爱吗，呵呵呵.....  
如果有的话，你希望是个弟弟还是妹妹？这些话就是这么自然的说出来了，巴基不再抵触。  
如果是个弟弟，伊森就有伙伴了，可我也想要个伙伴，那就是妹妹，我也不知道哪个好？她的回答充满了童真，她的笑就和迪士尼里的小美人鱼一样，天真无邪。  
那得是对双胞胎才能满足你的愿望了。  
巴基叔叔，如果有了弟弟妹妹，你和爸爸还会爱我们吗？因为那时我们都是大孩子了。  
当然，小宝贝，我和爸爸会一直爱你们的。他吻了爱丽莎粉红色的小脸蛋。  
爸爸是你的大宝贝吗？  
算是吧。  
伊森是你的二宝贝咯？  
没错，你真聪明。  
那你相信乔伊娜的存在吗？  
........不太相信。他犹豫再三说出。  
悄悄告诉你。爱丽莎趴在巴基耳边，我上次看见爸爸在看照片，你去找娜塔莎阿姨的时候。  
娜塔莎？如果她是存在于这个世界的，和他猜想的一样——关于梦的回忆的梦。  
谢谢你的分享，小宝贝。  
每次你去找娜塔莎阿姨，爸爸就会不高兴，他还会和娜塔莎阿姨吵架，可他们吵着吵着就会笑出来。爱丽莎满脸充满不解，她不理解大人为何如此奇怪。她理解的，吵架就是很生气很生气。  
他们是拌嘴。巴基笑道，史蒂夫吃娜塔莎的醋，他应该看看再醒的。  
爱丽莎刚被老师带走，巴基就掏出手机，翻找联系人。啊！找到了！  
嘟....嗨，亲爱的。  
小娜，我需要你的帮助。

亲爱的，怎么了？娜塔莎准时出现在他们约好的地点。  
小娜。娜塔莎和她的二十岁比起来变化不大，只是更成熟、性感了。  
说吧，我还得赶回去开会呢。  
史蒂夫他....到底是怎么了？  
史蒂夫？你不是他的心理医生吗？怎么反倒问起我了。她露出一口洁白的牙齿，那种迷倒众生的笑容并不像普通的程序员。  
我...我最近老忘事，不记得了。他编了个借口，总不能对梦里的人说自己在做梦吧。万一有什么bug，他又回不来了。  
好吧，你都忘记了？娜塔莎以为他在开玩笑。  
差不多。巴基的样子可不像开玩笑。  
你还记得什么？  
史蒂夫的omega去世了，三个月前，他总以为自己有个名叫乔伊娜的大女儿，我已经研究了很久，却还不能找到有效的方法。我不敢直接告诉他。  
最好不要直接告诉他，他会受不了的。  
嗯。巴基点点头。他真的有个叫乔伊娜的女儿？  
当然没有，不然当时你也不会不管不顾的跑来帮他了。你的记录上应该有吧，他是从什么时候有这种臆想的？  
这个他知道，笔记本上写着：二零一三年三月十日。  
你的生日？  
我的生日？对了，三月十日是他的生日。  
当时你们在一起庆祝，然后你发现了他对着空气讲话。这是你给我说的，你还有印象吗？  
有点。不过那天也是他的omega离世那天。  
上帝保佑，他伤心死了。  
家里一张照片都舍不得摆，那个傻瓜每次都一个人悄悄流泪，我看到过。他以前也不爱抽烟，最近抽的厉害。  
有你陪着他，他应该会好很多。  
小娜，我知道我这样问很不礼貌，可为什么他的omega不是我？他说他爱我，这很矛盾。  
巴基......娜塔莎犹豫了。听我说，史蒂夫他很爱你，他舍不得标记你。这是实话。他不想把你拴在身边，所以他和另一个omega结婚了。  
巴基坐在公园回想娜塔莎的话，她说可以从他最后一个病人入手，琳.李。在给史蒂夫治疗前，巴基一直研究琳的幻想症。这应该会有帮助的。  
巴基开车到好几个月没来的心理诊所。  
巴基！同事兰登给他打了个招呼，巴基是看他胸前的名牌得知的。他没有气味，是个beta。  
嘿，好久不见。  
最近还好吗？听说你去帮你朋友了，他怎么样？  
还是那样，情况有些棘手。对了，还记得琳吗？那个幻想症病人。  
当然！你最了不起的成就之一。  
我要找他的资料，也许对我朋友有点帮助。  
我帮你吧，你也可以给我讲讲你朋友的情况。  
巴基同意，或许真的能讨论出有用的办法。  
等等等等......在巴基继续讲下去之前，兰登打断他，好像发现了什么端倪。  
你是说你的朋友的omega去世，那一天开始表现出幻想症的？  
是的，怎么了？  
你怎么能确定是那一天？兰登质疑，巴基也注意到了，如果真是同一天，那也太巧了。  
我的笔记本上写着：二零一三年三月十日第一次出现此状况。  
找到了！巴基翻出一盒标有名字的档案盒，里面是琳一开始到最后治疗成功的所有记录。  
linr.李，女性beta，年龄40岁，律师，配偶为beta男性，两人育有两个女儿一个儿子。


End file.
